Crossroad
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: El destino tiene un juego interesante, de eso Sesshômaru no tenía ninguna duda, pero ¿qué acontecería de este cruce de caminos entre esa chica de extraña ropa y él? [SessxRin & InuxKag. Regalo para Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl, del foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, este es un regalo para una dulce chica del foro ¡Siéntate! Que estuvo de cumpleaños el 25 de este mes.

Honestamente, no tenía pensado exactamente qué hacer con tu regalo Sarcastic, lo tenía casi terminado la primera vez que lo escribí, pero no me gustó. Así que lo cambie y será un mini-fic de unos cinco capítulos. Espero te guste y lamento la tardanza c:

El enlace al foro ¡Siéntate! Está en mi perfil, por si quieren darse una vuelta, no se arrepentirán c:

**Advertencias: **Es un semi-UA, siguen estando en la época antigua pero intercambiaron papeles. Lo que nos da un Sesshomaru como medio demonio, un Inuyasha como demonio completo, Rin es la chica que viene del futuro y Kagome una huérfana, mientras que Kagura era una sacerdotisa. Sin más, ¡que lo disfruten!

杀生丸

Crossroad

_Las cosas buenas acontecen con el tiempo, pero es muy difícil saber esperar._

杀生丸

Prólogo

—Inaudito— la voz del mayor a pesar de no ser un grito si tenía la frustración y el odio propio de uno. Sus orejas de perro se movieron dejando en claro su descontento con la idea, mientras que en sus ojos dorados casi se podían ver las flamas del más puro enojo.

—Oh vamos Sesshômaru—el comandante perro, padre del adolescente mitad demonio sonrió cuando lo abrazo colocándolo bajo su ala de macho dominante—, no es tan malo.

El menor de sus vástagos -un demonio completo debe de decirse- se mantenía al margen con un ligero tic en una de sus cejas. Sin duda su padre había enloquecido al proponer semejante disparate.

—¡Sólo quiero verlos con una chica!— gritó Inu no Taisho como si el no tener pareja fuera un gran escándalo—, no pueden vivir solos todo el tiempo.

«Sí que se puede», Inuyasha pensó intentando no evocar la larga lista de todas las youkai que andaban tras él en busca de sus favores.

— ¡Tienen más de doscientos años!

Sesshômaru estuvo a punto de rolar los ojos con cansancio, para él era una completa estupidez pensar en conseguir una hembra. El poder era mucho más importante, y dada su condición de híbrido se le subestimaba demasiado cuando había demostrado con crecer ser mejor que su "querido" y pequeño hermano que si era demonio completo.

«Un completo imbécil» gruñó para sí sin embargo su temple seguía impasible.

—Sandeces. —Dijo por fin cortando de golpe la expresión soñadora de su padre—, no necesito nada de eso.

—Keh— Inuyasha cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en señal de desacuerdo—, odio admitirlo pero el idiota tiene razón.

Antes de que Inu no Taisho comenzara con el monólogo de la responsabilidad y la época de apareamiento, Sesshômaru lanzó un látigo de luz en contra de su hermano menor dándole en la pequeña estola que delataba la escasa madurez que tenía.

—Cachorro. — la palabra fue dicha con desdén propio del mayor.

Las marcas púrpura en las mejillas de Inuyasha se oscurecieron peligrosamente y sin más se lanzó contra Sesshômaru. En tanto ambos hermanos peleaban Izayoi entró a la estancia del palacio, dio una reverencia a su marido para después llegar a su lado.

—Siempre tan enérgicos en la mañana— murmuró con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios cuando éstos rompieron una de las paredes.

—No quieren entender— Inu no Taisho suspiró derrotado ante la terquedad de sus vástagos. —A este paso no seré más que huesos cuando este par decida tener cachorros. — Soltó dramáticamente provocando una risa en Izayoi—No te rías mujer, esto es serio.

—El destino tiene un interesante juego— dijo con tono cómplice—, no interrumpas lo que está por venir.

— ¡Y un cuerno! —gruñó por lo bajo. Izayoi frunció el ceño sin dejar de verlo ante sus palabras.

— ¿Disculpa?

Ambos hermanos dejaron de pelear al instante ante el tono de la señora de la casa, metieron la cabeza por el enorme agujero que habían provocado en la pared dejando sus cuerpos del otro lado. Las orejas de Sesshômaru se movieron de arriba a abajo mientras escuchaba la discusión, Inuyasha volteo de reojo al captar dicho movimiento. A pesar de que su hermano nunca demostraba nada, sus orejas lo traicionaban a veces cuando hacían eso; además, había algo en ellas que el menor encontraba... ¿tierno?

Preferiría que le cortaran el brazo izquierdo a admitirlo en voz alta, pero esas orejas le gustaban.

—Deja de verme.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha regresaron de nuevo a la discusión de sus progenitores sin darle alguna señal a Sesshômaru de que lo hubiera estado viendo.

—¿Pueden venir?— ambos hermanos se acercaron ante la voz de Izayoi, aunque Sesshômaru mantuvo su distancia de ella. No la odiaba, no completamente de todas maneras—. Haremos algo, salgan del castillo. Disfruten de un mes sin ningún tipo de regla y si encuentran a alguien que les interese antes de la época de apareamiento su padre los dejara tranquilos. — Izayoi sonrió cálidamente cuando los miró pero al volverse para ver a Inu no Taisho le reprochó silenciosamente su manera de actuar.

—¡De acuerdo!

Inuyasha fue el primero en salir tomando la forma de un perro blanco, a pesar de que eso lo haría marearse unas cuantas horas. Sesshômaru tenía razón en que era un cachorro, pero debía aprender cosas tan básicas como su transformación.

—Sesshômaru —Inu no Taisho dejó de lado su tono suplicante por cambiarlo a uno autoritario.

—Como desee, padre— dijo sin ningún tono en especial dándose la vuelta, ocasionando que su largo cabello plata se moviera al compás de su movimiento.

—Querida...

—Nos vemos en un mes— Izayoi le gruñó a su marido mientras salía, ella se encargaría de vigilar a sus hijos para que no se mataran entre ellos y le demostraría a su macho alfa exactamente que era capaz de hacer cuando se molestaba de verdad.

Inu no Taisho suspiró sonoramente, ese iba a ser un largo, muy largo mes.

杀生丸

• A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me molesta para nada que se agreguen mis historias a favoritos si es que en realidad les gustó, pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer les agradezco enormemente que se den cinco minutos más para dejarme su opinión del fic (sea la que sea).

No les cuesta nada y me alegran un montón.

Con amor.

_Hayden_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

杀生丸

«Maldita sea», el demonio gruñó sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, había estado tan concentrado en las sensaciones que lo embargaban estando en su forma original que no había notado el enorme árbol que se le había aparecido de la nada.

El resultado de su descuido ahora era una gran jaqueca y ese ya tan conocido mareo al cambiar a su cuerpo humano de forma tan brusca.

«Si Sesshômaru me viera ahora se burlaría de mi».

Intentó incorporarse, pero falló estrepitosamente volviendo a caer.

—Keh, árbol estúpido.

—Estúpido es una mala palabra— una voz infantil lo reprendió, Inuyasha volteó a todos lados intentando encontrar a quien le hablaba—, aquí arriba.

Una pequeña niña de ojos marrones lo observaba con atención, su cara redondeada estaba cubierta de mugre y el horrible kimono lucía un tono tan opaco como si éste tuviera varias generaciones en uso; Inuyasha se decidió por ignorarla, después de todo necesitaba descansar unos minutos en lo que se pasaba su mareo.

—¿Está herido?

El demonio cerró los ojos intentando por todos los medio no ahogarla con su estola, esa niña lo ponía de los nervios y ni el mismo se explicaba porque.

—¿No te enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos?

—¿Es lo único que va a decir?

Inuyasha gruñó cuando su indirecta no fue entendida, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda mientras hablaba:

—¿Nunca te callas?

—¡No!— La chiquilla soltó alegre mientras se sostenía de sus pies con gran destreza—, el silencio es aburrido.

«Intenta hablar con mi hermano», pensó con burla imaginando a la niña jalando las orejas del mayor mientras lo usaba de juguete.

—Está pensando cosas malas— dijo ella desde su posición admirando la extraña sonrisa que el chico mantenía en su rostro. Se bajó del árbol aterrizando justo en la estola del chico abrazándola en cuando la sintió bajo de sí —¡es tan suave!

—¡La ensucias!— Inuyasha gruñó empujando a la niña y tomando su cola en el proceso—, no vuelvas a tocarla.

—La sacerdotisa dijo que los demonios eran malos— caviló la pequeña en voz alta todavía con su trasero en el suelo mirando detenidamente al demonio perro —, pero yo creo que eres gracioso.

¡¿Gracioso?! Los ojos dorados cambiaron ligeramente a rojos cuando las palabras se registraron en su cerebro, esa pequeña e inútil niña se había atrevido a tratarlo como su bufón. Antes de que dijera exactamente por donde podía meterse sus comentarios la chiquilla depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—¡Nos vemos!

Cuando la vio desaparecer el chico se relajó notablemente, ¿estuvo a punto de herirla? Gruñó para sus adentros incorporándose, no era lo suficiente bueno como para controlar sus reacciones cuando se enojaba; lo mejor era que se fuera y dejara que descansara lo necesario.

Inuyasha miró al cielo con una ligera mueca en sus facciones, podía sentir el olor de su madre en los alrededores y no le gustaba para nada el que estuviera vigilándolo como si se tratara de un crio. Aunque si se detenía a pensarlo no era ninguna novedad.

Gruñó para sus adentros mientras se daba la vuelta, podía dormir ahí y no habría problema, sabía que los aldeanos temían a su presencia debido a su padre y no tanto por su propio poder lo que sin duda lo ponía todavía más de mal humor; pero tratando de ser positivo por una vez saltó a la rama de un árbol para tomar esa pequeña siesta.

—Oye. — Una voz penetró sus sentidos aun adormilados, los parpados se abrieron con pesadez para cerrarse ni bien pasados dos segundos.

—Cinco minutos más mamá—, pidió Inuyasha dándose la vuelta, hasta que escuchó unas dulces risas infantiles.

—Usted es muy gracioso.

Ah, la niña estaba ahí de nuevo, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de ello al olfatear a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarla columpiándose en la rama que había sobre su cabeza, lo que la dejaba colgando cerca de la cara del demonio.

—Tome— la pequeña extendió su mano donde se encontraba un pequeño morral lleno de comida—, por sí tiene hambre.

—No como esas cosas. —Inuyasha rechazó la comida, aunque su nariz lo traicionó cuando se movió para olfatear lo que había dentro.

—¿Qué come?— Preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

—No hablo con desconocidas— dijo el demonio con una sonrisa burlona estirándose un poco.

La chiquilla infló las mejillas con indignación, ella preocupándose porque comiera y la trataba así.

—Soy Kagome— gruñó su nombre— Ka-go-me.

—Ton-ta— replicó el chico imitando el tono usado por la niña, aunque con un matiz mucho más burlón.

—¡No me diga así! Quiero ser su amiga — replicó la pelinegra cruzando sé de brazos.

Eso llamó la atención del demonio que la miró directamente a los ojos consiguiendo que las mejillas infantiles se colorearan de rosado.

—¿Eso por qué?— Inuyasha preguntó restándole importancia a la reacción de Kagome.

—Es divertido— murmuró la niña, para después agregar en un susurro aún más bajo—, gruñón, pero divertido.

—Te escuche— le recriminó el youkai frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Es la verdad!— Se defendió Kagome como si fuera más que obvio—, ¿quiere ser mi amigo?

—No.

El albino saltó de la rama sin darle importancia a la presencia de la chiquilla la que, viendo que empezaba a marcharse brincó cayendo sobre la espalda del demonio.

—¡Oye!— Inuyasha intentó quitársela cuando un aroma distinto llegó a su nariz—, ¿dónde está tu aldea?

—Allá— contestó la pequeña Kagome frunciendo el entrecejo—, ¿por qué?

—Quédate aquí— ordenó el chico saltando hasta posarse en el punto más alto de un árbol para después bajarla de su espalda— y pase lo que pase no vayas.

Corrió preguntándose internamente por qué se preocupaba por la gente de su alrededor cuando antes le habían demostrado lo crueles que podían llegar a ser, no por nada su hermano tenía ese carácter del demonio. Llegó sólo lo suficientemente cerca para ver como la pequeña aldea ardía en medio de una aves de fuego que llevaban como presa a varios aldeanos, gruñó una maldición mientras que empezaba a pelear.

Una mujer gritó cuando pasó cerca de ella lo que provocó que Inuyasha se detuviera en seco.

—¡Demonio!— Un aldeano arrojó su hacha contra el albino lo que hizo enojar de sobremanera al demonio.

—¡No!

«Niña estúpida», Inuyasha fue lo suficientemente rápido para saltar por ella antes de que un ave intentara llevársela.

—¡Te dije que te quedarás! —Le gritó con mala cara cuando ambos bajaban para tocar el suelo, las lágrimas de Kagome no se hicieron esperar ante la reprimenda.

—¡No quería que te pasara nada! Tonto— sollozó apretando sus pequeños puños contra sus ojos intentando con eso limpiar las gotas de agua que de ellos salían.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿qué era esa niña? ¿Por qué no le temía sabiendo que era un monstruo? Gruñó de pura frustración sin entender.

—Sostente.

La niña se vio de pronto aferrando un suave pelaje blanco mientras que el demonio tomaba su verdadera forma, los ojos carmín miraron a las aves de fuego aullando para alejarlas. Al ver el potencial de su enemigo estas huyeron con prisa dejando la aldea en llamas.

—Inuyasha— Kagome se aferró a su espalda contenta de que no le hubiera pasado nada—, gracias.

El perro gigante ladeo su cabeza para verla completamente recargada en ella, su oreja derecha se movió cuando captó el sonido de algo disparado en su dirección. Un aldeano había arrojado una flecha para la pequeña.

—¡Llévatela! —Rugió preparando su arco para lanzar otro ataque—, gracias a ella los demonios atacan la aldea, ¡no la necesitamos!

«Humano estúpido», pensó el demonio, pero contra todos sus principios se encontró volando para irse lejos de ahí. Las aves que no habían desaparecido en su totalidad regresaron a acabar lo que tenían empezado, incluso en la lejanía; Inuyasha era capaz de escuchar los gritos y las maldiciones de los aldeanos para la niña.

Sólo había una pregunta para responder, ¿qué era ella?

杀生丸

—Inuyasha...— murmuró Kagome adormilada, el aludido resopló aún en su forma canina. Estúpidos árboles que se atravesaban en su camino, volar sobre el palacio era más divertido, sin contar que podía molestar a su hermano con ello.

«Qué asco, ¿por qué estoy pensando en él?» Se recriminó mentalmente, no es como si Sesshômaru fuera a necesitar de su ayuda si había problemas; por lo general era él quien necesitaba del medio demonio.

Movió su hocico para resoplar en el cabello de Kagome, lo que se ganó una protesta adormilada por parte de ella. Vaya primer día, ya tenía una niña a su cuidado y él que no sabía tratar con alguien.

«Mamá podría hacerse...» Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en conservarla. «Ni se te ocurra, no es una mascota o algo parecido».

Aunque, ¿por qué no regresaba a su forma humana? Podía caminar dejando a la niña ahí y no habría problema.

«Maldita sea», Inuyasha gruñó moviendo su cola con rencor, odiaba que los valores que Inu no Taisho le había inculcado no le permitieran abandonar a la pequeña. Volvió a moverla con su hocico para poder cambiar de forma, era algo contradictorio el no poder morder algo con esos dientes y sobre todo, quería respuestas a sus preguntas.

—¡Despierta floja!— Gritó volviendo a su forma humana, pero la niña se limitó a abrazarse a él por lo que con un resoplido habló otra vez—: no te voy a dejar.

—¡Gracias! — La chiquilla se rió abriendo sus enormes y vivaces ojos marrones.

—Así que no estabas dormida— le recriminó Inuyasha con mala cara, Kagome se limitó a soltarse dándole un pequeño ops—. Andando, tenemos que seguir.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Inuyasha se detuvo provocando que Kagome chocara contra él.

—Sin preguntas, no hables, no me mires y ¡no me toques!— Gruñó alejando su estola de los brazos de la niña.

—¿Puedo respirar?— Kagome frunció el ceño en su dirección.

—Sin que te escuche.

La niña infló sus mejillas con indignación mientras lo seguía, era un completo cascarrabias; aunque agradecía enormemente que no la dejara a su suerte o la tratara como los demás.

—Necesitas un baño.

—Usted también.

—No, en serio te urge un baño— el demonio se tapó la nariz con gesto infantil. — Y ropa, es mejor encontrar otra aldea pronto.

—Ellos no me quieren.— Murmuró Kagome con voz apenas audible—, desde que mamá y el abuelo murieron...— Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, empezó a llorar con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—, no quiero estar sola.

Inuyasha sólo se dedicó a mirarla sin saber qué hacer, al final la atrajo a sí para darle un abrazo torpe.

—No llores— pidió agachando la cabeza, no podía ver a una mujer llorar; por más molesta que fuera con él—, ahora yo te protegeré.

杀生丸

Perdón si me quedó un poco flojo el capítulo, estoy algo enferma desde hace unos días y mis neuronas están algo drogadas (?)

Intentare actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.

¡Nos leemos!

_Hayden_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

杀生丸

Su nariz se movió imperceptiblemente, sus orejas dieron un tirón sobre su cabeza en tanto sus dedos crujían de la anticipación. Su rival estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo.

Los ojos ámbar barrieron con suma rapidez los alrededores, el medio demonio olfateó una vez más comprobando que sus sentidos no lo engañaban, y como bien supuso, no lo hicieron.

Cerca, pero todavía oculto.

Saltó entre las copas de los árboles cuando una flecha pasó zumbando cerca de él. Un siseo se deslizó de entre sus labios en tanto lanzaba una mirada de fiereza al aldeano que había osado disparar en su contra.

—No te metas, humano— gruñó volviendo a perderse entre el espeso paisaje.

Un aullido cortó de golpe el silencio haciendo que el pueblerino corriera a ocultarse cuando la sombra se posó sobre él, el enorme demonio perro aterrizó justo frente a donde el hanyô se dirigía.

—Sesshômaru— el poseedor de ojos ambarinos miró a su medio hermano—, deja de huir bastardo.

Un látigo de luz se precipitó hacia el demonio, quien lo esquivo con rapidez. Una sonrisa sarcástica adorno los labios del menor.

—Nadie te teme, Inuyasha— contestó Sesshômaru, sus orejas se movieron en dirección a un ruido proveniente de entré los arbustos. Estaba por atacar cuando el olor de una niña llegó a sus fosas nasales.

—¡Inuyasha! —la pequeña de kimono verde se abrazó a la pierna del taiyoukai, lo que provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas del aludido—, encontré comida.

Cuando los dos pares de orbes doradas se encontraron el mestizo se burló con una fría mirada.

—No pensé que te gustaran tan pequeñas.— Sesshômaru dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

—¡Maldito! ¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa manera?

—¿Inuyasha estas diciendo que no me quieres?— la pequeña hizo un puchero mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua— ¡Te odio!

«Patético» el mestizo bufó en su interior mientras se daba la vuelta para perderse por el bosque, hasta que algo chocó contra él dando un sonoro plof.

—¡Que bonitas orejas!

Inuyasha apenas y pudo sacar a la niña de la espalda de su hermano antes de que esté la destrozara con sus garras, los dedos del mayor crujian ante la rabia.

—¡Kagome! ¡Habíamos hablado sobre eso!— Inuyasha la reprendió esquivando a duras penas los ataques de su hermano.

—¡Pero son tan lindas!

—Mocosa insolente —Sesshômaru posó sus orbes doradas sobre la pequeña, pero ella estaba muy interesada en los triángulos sobre su cabeza.

El demonio la ocultó de la vista del mayor en un intento de que su odio se centrará en él, después de todo solo había accedido a un capricho de la niña por ver lo que llamo "cosas de perros". Bien, él podría transformarse en un perro gigante pero Kagome estaba interesada en las diminutas orejas caninas de su hermano.

«Ego herido campeón», se burló de si mismo el youkai.

—Esa cosa es igual a ti— el tono de Sesshômaru fue frío al hablar—, fenómenos de la naturaleza.

—Mira quien habla— Inuyasha frunció el ceño—, híbrido.

El menor tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de volver a hablar, pero bastante tarde se dio cuenta de su error; lo había llamado mestizo y eso para Sesshômaru a pesar de no significar un verdadero insulto le hacía recordar exactamente el porque odiaba a Izayoi y a su padre.

Kagome jaló a Inuyasha de una de sus puntiagudas orejas con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso fue cruel. —Dijo la pequeña regañandolo, Inuyasha bufó; pero estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—No quise...

—No me vengas con sentimentalismos inútiles— Sesshômaru lo cortó de golpe dándose la vuelta— no necesito la lástima de un bastardo como tú. No olvides quien te ha dado las palizas de tu vida.

Sin darles tiempo a decir alguna cosa más se fue dejando a la pareja mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

—¡Tu hermano es divertido!

«Niña loca», pensó Inuyasha con una sonrisa tomándola de obi para alzarla y caminar con ella de esa manera, escuchó una canción que hablaba sobre orejas de perro y no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño al escuchar la melodía, sin embargo sonrió para si cuando vio a la chiquilla morder la mano de su medio hermano.

No se detuvo mucho tiempo, quería disfrutar el poder que le habían otorgado, pues aunque Izayoi no fuera su persona favorita en el mundo le había dado algo que su padre por mucho tiempo le había negado.

杀生丸

Sesshômaru caminó sin rumbo hasta que sus pies lo llevaron a la aldea que cincuenta años atrás se había prometido no volver a visitar, gruñó una maldición mientras se alejaba, pero al escuchar una alegre risa volteó ante el sonido.

Era una niña con traje de sacerdotisa que corría de aquí a allá siguiendo a una mujer mucho más grande, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un complicado peinado que no dejaba ver lo largo que este era en tanto sus ojos casi rojizos brillaban ante la inocencia de la pequeña a su lado, al verlo a él parado ahí el recuerdo se evaporó como si se tratara de una burbuja.

De esa mujer no quedaba nada, Sesshômaru la había visto crecer mientras el permanecía igual, había sido una gran sacerdotisa; cuidó a su aldea mejor que ninguna otra persona y al final se había sacrificado cuando un demonio con mucho más poder que ella destruyó su hogar.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Sesshômaru odiaba a los humanos, y no es que renegara de esa mitad de él. Se sentía orgulloso de la herencia de su madre, una princesa que había entregado hasta su último aliento en medio de una guerra para proteger sus dominios y que se había enamorado de un demonio. Si no que odiaba los sentimientos que volvían tan débiles a las personas, la lealtad, el amor y la amistad era algo que repudiaba con todo su ser.

Porque la verdad fuera dicha, el había experimentado de primera mano como esos sentimientos efímeros corrompían el alma de cada humano que veía traicionado sus más grandes anhelos, volviéndolos tan infelices que muchos abrazaban la locura.

Era una pérdida de poder y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse envolver por semejantes estupideces.

Regresó la vista al camino empezando a andar otra vez, Kagura era parte de esas cosas que no se permitía recordar. No otra vez.

Sesshômaru estaba en medio del bosque cuando el gritó penetró cada parte de los sentidos auditivos del hanyô reclamándole atención, sus músculos siempre relajados se tensaron ante el sonido en tanto sus orejas se movían de arriba hacia abajo intentando encontrar el lugar de donde provenía dicho grito, sus sentidos de supervivencia activandose de forma natural.

Por el sonido que escuchaba podía asegurar que se trataba de una chica joven, lástima; se la comerían pronto.

—¡Sueltameeeeeeee!— El ruido se acercaba cada vez más, la respiración pesada y los latidos frenéticos de la chica empezaban a taladrar sus sentidos.

Sesshômaru contó hasta tres cuando el cuerpo salió de entre los árboles con el kimono más raro y corto que había visto en toda su muy larga juventud. Al verlo, los ojos marrones de la chica se abrieron a la par que sus labios, una de las delgadas cejas del híbrido se elevó ante la evaluación de la que era objeto, porque no era igual a las demás; pero antes de que ella dijera algo un enorme cienpies la atacó haciéndola tirarse al suelo mientras un chillido agudo salía de sus labios.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos el demonio notó al chico frente a sí.

—Dejaron salir al cachorro— se mofó sarcásticamente mientras la última parte de su cuerpo vibraba con excitación—, ¿has dejado de esconderte detrás de las faldas de tu madre? Oh, espera ella está muerta.

Sesshômaru lo miró fríamente, inmune a sus palabras que a pesar de tener algo de verdad no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!— La chica se posicionó frente a Sesshômaru con los brazos en sus caderas y el ceño fruncido dirigiéndose a su antiguo agresor, como si de pronto todo el miedo hubiera sido evaporado—, no puedes divertirte con algo así. ¡Hieres sus sentimientos.

—Silencio— el híbrido la cortó de golpe mandándola al suelo cuando el demonio atacó, en un rápido movimiento con sus garras el hombre cienpies había desaparecido en un charco de sangre y pedazos de carne.

Cuando volteó en dirección a la chica, Sesshômaru se encontró con un cuerpo inmóvil. Al parecer la había arrojado más fuerte de lo que pensaba desmayandola cuando se golpeó.

El híbrido se acercó hasta que pudo notar sus piernas blancas ahora cubiertas de tierra y como la tela verde del kimono estaba desarreglado hasta dejar a la vista un pedazo de tela de un color blanco con... ¿corazones? ¿Qué demonios era esa ropa tan extraña?

Sin miramientos empezó a andar en dirección contraria, él no tenía porque hacerse responsable o más bien, no debía importarle la suerte de esa desconocida.

Contra todo pronóstico, el medio demonio volteó a verla una segunda vez sintiendo algo en su corazón humano.

«Sólo esta vez», se dijo a sí mismo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo, aunque nunca esperó que la chica se abrazara a él aún inconsciente buscando su protección.

杀生丸

• A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

No me molesta para nada que se agreguen mis historias a favoritos si es que en realidad les gustó, pero si se tomaron el tiempo de leer les agradezco enormemente que se den cinco minutos más para dejarme su opinión del fic. No les cuesta nada y me alegran un montón.

_Hayden_


End file.
